


Chase The Nightmares

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: Sleepless nights were nothing new to hunters, whether it be research, nightmares, or monsters, a good sleep tended to be rare. You were having one of those sleepless nights, and apparently you weren’t alone. It’s always better to have someone to chase away the nightmares.





	Chase The Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests. You can also find me on tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun

Dean had woken up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. His breathing labored and body tense. He sat up running a hand through his hair. He reached for you but panicked slightly when he couldn’t find you. Looking beside him on the bed, he frowned, you weren’t in bed. He got up wandering the halls until he made his way into the kitchen. You sat on top of the counter a beer in one hand and a bowl of chips sitting beside you. You wore a pair of shorts and one of his shirts, your (Y/H/C) hair slightly messed up from what little sleep you did get. You looked up and smiled when you saw Dean.

“Beer?”

Dean smiled and walked over to you taking the Beer you offered. He opened it as you took a sip of your own. He watched you for a moment, noticing your tensed posture. Dean figured you maybe had a nightmare as well.

“What are you doing up Y/N?” Dean asked.

You raised and eyebrow, tilting your head.

“What are  _you_  doing up Dean?”

He chuckled and grabbed a chip from your bowel.

“Pretty sure I asked you first sweetheart.”

You shrugged staring at the wall as you took a larger drink of your beer.

“Nightmare, you bled to death, I couldn’t do anything.”

Dean nodded shifting, so he was leaning against the counter right beside you.

“What about you Winchester?”

He was quiet and you almost thought he wouldn’t respond. You knew Dean normally kept his emotions bottled up, it didn’t bother you.

“Nightmare, you, Sam, Cas, you all died, couldn’t bring any of you back.” Dean finally said.

You held up your bottle and gave Dean a small smile.

“Well here’s to our annual beer and chips nights courtesy of our nightmares.”

Dean chuckled clinking his bottle against yours.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence. Dean reached for some more chips and you playfully slapped his hand away.

“Get your own Winchester.” He pretended to be offended and huffed.

“My own girlfriend won’t share food with me, maybe I’m still in a nightmare.” Dean muttered.

You laughed and handed him the bowel. Dean smiled kissing your cheek.

“Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy my food.” You glared halfheartedly.

Dean gave you a cheeky smile and you rolled your eyes. He noticed you yawn and sat down his beer, grabbing yours from your hand. He picked you up bridal style and started walking back towards you and his room.

“Let’s get you back bed Y/N.”

“You’re coming back to bed as well, right Dean?”

You gave him a pointed look, and he chuckled as he laid you on your side of the bed.

“Yes ma'am.”

He got into bed beside you and pulled you into his arms.

“I’ll chase your nightmares away.” You murmured tiredly.

“And I’ll chase yours away.” Dean whispered back.

He kissed the top of your head as you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!


End file.
